molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
Discord, battled Sheogorath/Jyggalag and later revealed his true identity as Q''' in Discord Vs. Sheogorath. He was voiced by Darren Taylor. Information on the Rapper Discord '''Discord is an antagonist and later supporting/neutral character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a chimeric creature called a "Draconequus" and described as the spirit of disharmony and chaos. Q Q is an antagonist from the Star Trek franchise, debuting in The Next Generation. He is a member of an extradimensional, omnipotent race simply known as "The Q", and an eccentrically amoral individual who frequently visits Captain Jean Luc Picard and his crew to "test" them as representatives of humanity, even putting the whole species on trial for its past atrocities against itself with extinction as the proposed penalty in his first appearance. Lyrics Verse 1: Tea's off, Fluttershy, and do avert your precious ears: I want this bearded bum the only one who's shedding epic tears. It's time to loose it, ill as Bluest flu and cruel as any Meanie; Take a page or two from Molag Bal on top a few from Genie. When I put a hoof down, you'd best prepare to be drained; I'll see your hail of flaming hounds all choking on some Chocolate Rain! Your resource is mediocre; I can make a drink a slaughter: Slit some throats like Jake the Joker with a tiny glass of water. Everfree–style, hipper than remains of ol' Pelagius; Penta–barfing out a phrase, and now the chaos is contagious! Serve a slew of Screwballs until it's your strike three; I'll leave your Isles looking like some Salvador Dalí. A chimeric aberrant, inherent merits apparent, I swear it: cherished as the apple of fair Eris' eye. What you're declaring's incoherent, errors transparently glaring; just like solving my maze, you know it ain't gonna fly! Verse 2: Oh, Friendship may be Magic, but I'll tell you what else is: Primal diamond–spitting rhyming that'll render you helpless! Yours is dull as clunky boulders, and the contrast's off the charts; I'll brainwash Rarity, and lo as still she tells our lines apart! Coldly douse your Flame of Agnon, well and truly to Oblivion, Then swipe away your staff and hand to you a more befitting one. Verse 3: There's little fun in making sense, but even less in what you follow, And for all your Knifepoint threats, the menace posed to me is Hollow, So to Tartarus with you and all your Fringe idea–preaching! Verse 4: (Q) That's enough! It's time I showed you my true form and full ferocity, With power to surpass any hot–diggedy monstrosity You surely must have seen this coming, Fluttershy, my friend, And now, like All Good Things, my time among your kind comes to an end… Hold it up, did I say all? Well, au contraire, there's one exception: I, Q, eternal trickster, teaching this grey goon a lesson! He who longs to conquer sense of self like Borg assimilation Stands before me now on trial, judged on worth of preservation, With the verdict clear as futile is his coming and advance: I shall unweave his Tapestry of being, and grant no second chance! You've got a Death Wish facing me; you'll end up worse than bloody–nosed! Can start a war with but a finger–snap; I shatter status quos. You couldn't even beat my son or that forgotten fop Trelane, And I'll be Breaking you more Badly than midair–colliding planes! With nigh–omnipotence, I see through all your high–and–mighty bull: I'll send your shiny hiney flying; the Worf Effect applies in full. I needn't go Napoleonic to command a tour de force, So get this Q–tip through your stuffy ears, and chart a different course! Category:Characters